Switzerland x Reader: Perfect
by Queen-of-all-Anime
Summary: What is this- I don't even-... Just read the story and enjoy.


You stood wide-eyed in front of the bathroom mirror, frozen. A pregnancy test in your hand, that showed a positive sign of pregnancy. You've been feeling sick for days and you were thinking if you are just sick or something but the thing in your hand showed something different, **YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH VASH ZWINGLI'S CHILD.**You let out a little scream of shock, though Lili still heard it and came rushing to your aid. She came to your side, worry and concern obvious in her cute emerald eyes.

"What's wrong, _?" She asked you, words laced with worry.

You handed her the pregnancy test. She took it and stared at it. You stood there, wondering what reaction she would have. Silence was in the air that you could even hear a pin drop. Suddenly, a wide smile was on her cute face and eyes filled with happiness. You looked at her, confused about her reaction. She then looked at you, her smile still on her face.

"Lili-" You spoke but got cut off by her.

"Yay! I'm gonna be an aunt soon!" You were suprised by her sudden outburst, "Let's tell big bruder when he comes home!" she continued, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"But... What if he doesn't a-" She cut you off again.

"Don't say that, _! I'm sure big bruder will be happy!" She said as she offer you a grin.

"Okay!" You grinned back.

"Come on, let's tell Erika the news!" Lili said while skipping towards the telephone, her bow bouncing.

"Sure!" You followed her.

You reached the telephone, which is in the living room, and pressed the numbers and waited for Erika to pick up the phone.

Beeeeeeep...

Beeeeeeep...

Beeeeeeep...

Beee-

"Hello?" You heard a familiar high-pitched voice on the other line.

"Aki-chan, this is Aunt _! Could you please call your mother?" You said, smiling to hear her cute voice.

"Okay!" She said, happy that it was you calling since she is close to you.

She put the phone down. At the background you can hear her calling your best friend.

You heard the phone being picked up, again. You heard a familiar voice, you smiled knowing it's your best friend.

"Hello? _? What's up?" She asked, confused on why you are calling.

"Erika! I have to tell you something!" Excitement filled your voice.

"What is it?" She replied, now curious.

"I'm..." You paused to build up suspense, knowing your friend hates suspense.

"You're?" Erika said, curious now obvious in her voice.

"...Pre-" You paused again, annoying her.

"Just spit it out!" Erika said clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay! I'm pregnant!" You said, voice filled with happiness as you waited for your friend's reaction.

Silence...

"WHAT? WHO'S CHILD?" She shouted while you put the phone far away from our ear.

"You already know."

"Vash?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him already?"

"No."

"Tell him!"

"But he's not here..."

"Oh... But you better tell him!"

"Of course!"

Silence...

"So... Erika Honda, how is your husband? Did he go rough or gentle?" You said as you changed the subject, smirking while Lili was confused. You almost forgot she was there...

"S-Shut up!" She said, stuttering. You know she was blushing so red, that puts Antonio's tomatoes to shame. "I have to go now! Kiku is calling me!" She said regaining her composure.

"Okay, have fun~!" You said, slyly.

You put the phone down before listening to her reply, knowing she would act like a complete tsundere. You looked towards Lili, realizing she is not there anymore. You decided to go upstairs to your and Vash's bedroom. You opened the door and slowly closed it behind you. You jumped into the bed and looked up towards the ceiling, deep in thought.

'Three months marriage...' You thought as you raise your hand to look at your wedding ring, smiling at the memory of how Vash proposed to you.

~Flash Back~

You were sitting on you couch waiting for your boyfriend, Vash Zwingli, to pick you up for your date. You wore your favorite (F/C) dress and some pair of sandals. You decide to call Erika to pass the time but remembered about her date with Kiku. You sighed as you look at your watch, wondering why he was late. After a few minutes of waiting, you heard a knock on your door. You stood up and walk towards the door, opening it and saw your boyfriend out of breath like he ran a marathon.

"Vash, are you okay?" You asked, your voice contain with concern.

"Yeah... I'm... sorry... I'm... late..." He said, in-between breaths.

"Come in. Let's sit down first." You said, letting him sit down on your couch and gave him water. He drank the water and gave you the flowers he had in his hand while looking away, blushing. You accepted it with a wide smile and a thank you.

"So... Should we go now?" You asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure." He said as he was back to his stern face.

"Okay, let's go!" You giggled and grab his hand, which made him blush.

You walk around the city for a while. All the time you notice Vash nervous, you asked him once he said that it was nothing, so you just shrugged it off. The sun was beginning to set, so the two of you decided to go on top of the hill where you confessed to him. You were enjoying the breeze while watching the sunset. The orange sky that was once blue and the sun that was mixed with the color yellow and orange was beautiful. It was all perfect.

'Now is the perfect time.' Vash thought as he clenched the box that is inside his pocket.

"_... I have something to ask you..." He said nervously.

"What, Vash?" You looked at him and tilted your head.

Vash gulped. He stood up and held his hand towards you, helping you stand. He was down on one knee and held a (F/C) box in front of you as you stood there, shock. He took a deep breath.

"_, you are my heart and soul. These two years of dating made me realize that you are the only one for me. Every time I am sad, happy, mad and lonely you were there, in good and bad times. So, would you be my one and only?" Vash said while opening the box to see a beautiful ring in it.

You stood there, wide-eyed and shocked. Suddenly, tears were in your eyes as you gave him a big grin and a big hug, while Vash hugged back

"Yes, a million yes!" You said tears in your eyes. You pulled away from the hug and kiss him with full passion yet soft. He kissed you back. You two pulled away and enjoyed the sunset, smiling. You looked towards Vash, he's blonde hair shined against the sunset and his eyes shining with happiness. He rarely smiles but it fits him perfectly.

"Ich Liebe Dich." You said, voice filled with honesty. You knew a little of German because of your boyfriend.

"Ich Liebe Dich Auch." He replied.

Then you two shared another kiss, under the sunset.

It was perfect.

~Flash Back End~

You smiled as you remembered. You let out a long yawn and eventually you fell asleep.

As you were sleeping, you didn't noticed a pair of emerald eyes watching you with a smile.

~The Next Day~

You crack one eye open as brightness filled the room. You sat up to find out that Vash is sleeping next to you. You smiled as you kissed his forehead, waking him up in the process.

"Morning, Vash!" You said as you stood up.

"Good morning to you, too." He said then yawned.

You walked towards the bathroom while holding your stomach remembering your pregnant. You sighed, you have tell him somehow...

~Time Skip~

"Vash, I'm pregnant!" You said to him, butterflies in your stomach. Looking at the floor, not looking at him in the eye.

Silence...

You slowly put your head up to see Vash with a big grin, happiness sparkling in his eyes, which was really really rare. In a flash, he hugged you. You stood there, stunned. Hesitantly, you hugged him back.

"We are finally gonna be parents..." He whispered at your ear.

"Yes..." You smiled softly, happy that he is happy about it.

~Extended Ending~

"Daddy, can I play with Erik and Aki?" A little girl asked to her dad.

"Of course. Just be careful." He said, monotone like usual.

"Yay!" (D/N) cheered.

You were talking with Erika and Lili, while Vash was talking to Kiku. After a while, the children came back.

(D/N) Zwingli, she has your (H/C) hair and got Vash's emerald eyes.

You went to the kitchen with Lili and Erika to make some snacks. After a while, you, Erika and Lili came out with snacks and drinks, to find the fathers were playing with them. You all giggled, putting the snacks and drinks while calling for them.

It is all too perfect.


End file.
